


The Next Step

by risingfire17



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Funny, High School, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22842085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/risingfire17/pseuds/risingfire17
Summary: The principal, concerned about the school's reputation, has decided to disband the host club! The hosts, however, are not giving up without a fight! In the midst of emotions brought up by the club's defense, Haruhi and Hikaru bond over what the Host Club has given them, and ultimately, what has started between them...
Relationships: Fujioka Haruhi/Hitachiin Hikaru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	The Next Step

"The analytic study of Egypt provides a fertile discipline for today's student and scholar, and today the Host Club is allowing us to do just that. Meticulous research has gone into preparing an authentic Pharaoh's quarters in which to entertain our guests with perfectly replicated Ancient Egyptian clothing and even rituals, phrases, and gestures. The Host Club prepares the best students in this school for their future in leadership roles by making them both studious and well-rounded individuals."

"Kyouya-Senpai is trying really hard to keep the Host Club's doors open," said Haruhi as she watched her vice president locked in debate with the principal, who was determined to end the Host Club. She turned to Tamaki next to her and recognized disaster coming. Luckily, the twins noticed it as well and immediately dragged Tamaki out of the room.

"I should be the speaker, the great defender of the Host Club!" he proclaimed to the heavens as Haruhi and the twins breathed a sigh of relief at getting Tamaki out of there before he embarrassed the club. "It's my club; I'm the president and founder! I brought tormented individuals from the clutches of despair and gave them a purpose in life! I created a family! I will stop at nothing to defend my family!"

"Senpai, you're too loud. Let Kyouya-senpai talk to the principal, since he can talk calmly and rationally."

"Yeah Your Highness," chimed in Hikaru, "let Kyouya handle the politics, and you just continue 'bringing us out of despair' with your comedy acts."

At this, Tamaki began to cry.

"Come now Sir," said Kaoru in a calm, soothing voice. "Let's work on a speech for you to deliver to the principal."

And with that he pulled a starry-eyed Tamaki into a nearby classroom, but not before giving his twin an ominous smile. Hikaru and Haruhi were left alone in the long empty hallway.

"I wonder what will happen to the Host Club," said Haruhi in a seemingly nonchalant voice, as Hikaru pondered that look his twin had given him seconds before. It was like he knew something was about to happen, something big, something that could change everything, but what….

"Damn, the door to the debate room is locked."

Haruhi's voice jerked Hikaru from his musings and into a reality just as scary: he was alone with Haruhi. Why, he thought, did being alone with her make him so uneasy? It couldn't be fear; she was nice and he liked her; he certainly wasn't afraid of her. Then what-?

"Hikaru-kun, what should we do?" She was looking up at him, her eyes soft like a fawn's. Somehow, this made him more uneasy.

He stuttered that there was an entrance on the other side of the building, but they would have to walk around to get there, and she started to walk as he stood frozen in place.

She turned around with a soft, "Are you coming, Hikaru-kun?"

He began to walk, and they walked in silence for a few minutes until he heard Haruhi sigh.

"What's wrong, Haruhi-kun?"

"Oh, nothing, just wondering what will happen to the Host Club."

"Are you worried? Would you miss it if it were dissolved?" A rush of what seemed like hope surged through Hikaru's body.

"Not particularly worried. I mean, I would have more time to study, but then I would need to find a new way to pay my debt…."

As she mused, Hikaru started to sweat and twitch. Why did it matter to him if she wanted to be in the Host Club? Why was he concerned if she didn't value the club the way he did? Would Kaoru know? Again he thought of that look Kaoru had given him, like something was about to change; he seemed both infinitely happy and infinitely sad. _Kaoru, talk some sense into her, please! We can't lose her! We can't lose the club! We can't lose any of what we have now!_

"We can't lose it!" screamed Hikaru. Realizing how ridiculous he sounded, he slumped his shoulders and glanced at Haruhi nervously, but in her eyes was not shock or ridicule, but understanding.

"You and Kaoru-kun didn't make friends with anyone before joining the Host Club, right? Tamaki-senpai told me, by the way," she added upon seeing his surprised look. "That must have been lonely for both of you, thinking that you couldn't trust anyone else, that you two were alone in the world."

"Eh…mostly it was just boring, only talking to one person ever…." Why were tears coming to his eyes? "But the Host Club, it let us have more fun with more people, and it helped us become…more normal. And…well it would be a shame to go back to the boring people we were after everything that's happened." Tears began to run down his face. "And it's not just us! Kyouya hated people, Tamaki's family hated him, Honey and Mori were outcasts! And they found a home here! The Host Club is our home, our family; we need the Host Club!" The tears were steadily streaming down his face. "And why can't you, of all people, understand? Why?!" He shut his eyes and clenched his fists. Then he felt a soft, warm hand on his cheek.

"I understand. The Host Club gave us all something great. Even I would be disappointed if the club were dissolved, because, like you, I made my first friends in the Host Club." Hikaru looked up into her fawn-like eyes and suddenly felt warm, like spring's sunshine was upon him. But then the image of Kaoru's look overlayed her eyes in his mind.

Haruhi continued, "If the Host Club is dissolved, it's true that we may grow apart and pursue different interests. But that doesn't mean we won't all still be friends. We'll take classes together and go places after school together. It won't be the same, but we will make it work, I'm sure of it!" she said with a wink. "Then maybe we can join other clubs and make more friends. I've been thinking that if the club is dissolved I will reveal my identity as a girl and try to make girl friends. And Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai have to think about college, and Tamaki-senpai and Kyouya-senpai could be on student council next year. But even after all that, we will all still have each other."

Hikaru stared at her dumbfoundedly as suddenly what she said clicked with Kaoru's ominous glance and he realized what had to happen.

"You're right. The Host Club was our first step into the social world, but we need to take another step, don't we?" Haruhi nodded. Then she smiled, such a warm smile. He cleared his throat nervously. "You never cease to impress me, and that is why, today, I…I'm going to take the second step, Haruhi-ku-erm, no, Haruhi-chan."

Those fawn eyes grew wide with surprise. "Hikaru-kun, you've never called me that before."

"I know. But I plan to call you that every day, every time I see you, Haruhi-chan. Because I…I want to acknowledge how beautiful you are every time. Not just because you are the glue that holds this 'family' together, but because your eyes are soft and your smile is warm, you're calm and brave and rational and strong and brilliant, and…it wasn't just the club that helped us, or at least me, become more social. It was my feelings for you that led me to really step out of my shell. Every step I've taken was a step pursuing you. I can't believe I just realized this. So please, Haruhi-chan, let me love you!"

At that moment, the other Host Club members could be heard calling out to them from down the hallway. Haruhi slipped her had in Hikaru's. He looked at her, and she gave him the warmest smile he had ever seen. Hikaru smiled back happy to finally take the second step that Kaoru always knew he would take. He was ready to move forward, with or without the club, knowing that his friends and Haruhi would always be there as he turned to face the future.


End file.
